<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotta Move On (Who's Gonna Notice We're Gone?) by 4yup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512098">Gotta Move On (Who's Gonna Notice We're Gone?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup'>4yup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Be ready for that, Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, i hate the bbhs tag is his real name, it seems wack, no beta we die like sam will, oops spoilers, sam gets stabbed so uh, that stream huh, uhhh so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad tells Sam of his plans to side with schlatt,</p>
<p>Sam doesn't take it well</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was like, "someone should write about sam being angry that the badlands side with schlatt"</p>
<p>then i was like "Oh shit i can-"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"We the Badlands have chosen our side, And that side is with dream."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused. Maybe it was a bad thing to assume they would side with pogtopia, Maybe he should've asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had expected them to have some decency, to see the other side and sympathise with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? He's a tyrant?" Sam yells, pain and anger lacing his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We are siding with whoever helps us, and Dream is going to help us.” Bad says, lacking emotion in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are they gonna help us? Look at what they did to L’manburg!” Sam remembers he had seen the city both before and after, he saw the fear in the citizens eyes after Schlatt came into power. A fear that had not been there before. A fear he wanted to keep out of the Badlands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s manburg.” Bad said voice getting icy, eyes narrowing. “Are you not siding with the badlands? Don’t you not support your nation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I love it here!” He loved it here, he truly did. He would do anything to help his nation, but siding with schlatt would only hurt them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you understand? This is the only way to keep us alive, to keep the badlands going” He was angry, Sam could see it in his eyes, he grips his trident, fear growing in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s other ways to keep us going, we don’t have to-“ he was cut off by the sound of a sword coming out of a holder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam pulled out his trident quickly blocking the sword that attempted to slash at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad, please can we talk this out?” He was cut off, as a sword jabs at his abdomen he stops it but Bad is able to disarm him leaving him without guard for Bads next attack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels the pain before he sees it. The sword sticking out of his abdomen, fresh with blood, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> blood on it. Sam lets out a weak gasp unable to process what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear faint yelling as the sword pulls out of his abdomen, making the pain worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam falls on the ground, though he couldn’t even feel the ground, only the pain coming from his stomach. His hands shake as he puts them on his abdomen, a megar attempts to stop the bleeding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too late he could tell. He was gonna die, where had he last set his spawn? He didn’t remember sleeping last night, or the night before, giving him no respawn point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god he was going to be voided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing he heard, clear as day over the blood rushing in his ears, over the pain that was taking up his thoughts. Sam heard words he had never expected said to him, that he had dreaded even the thought of hearing </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam, you are no longer a part of the badlands.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Awesamdude was slain by BadBoyHalo</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam was stuck in the void</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its kinda short but i like it so :p</p><p>also turns out this is multichaptered now so everyone look out for that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam didn't know how long he'd been floating in the void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time he shut his eyes the color of the void would change,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every breath felt like he was underwater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every movement felt on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wound wasn't there but it felt like it was there. The void would keep you in the same pain you had been in when you died and for Sam that was immense pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no one else in the void, and Sam felt bad when he wished someone else would be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam knew dream would get him out. Dream had pulled so many others  out before, he never explained how he could. something about admin powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but with each blink of his eyes, each change of color, each painful breath he could feel his hope crumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why is it taking so long? does it usually take this long? he certainly couldn't remember the last ceremony having been ages ago when they had to pull Tommy out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long had he even been in here? it must have been at least an hour, maybe more. Maybe he could count that might pass time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"3!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam opened his eyes to see a blue sky, and panicked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was in the void for 15 days, 3 hours, and 42 minutes.</p>
<p>Bad had been counting.</p>
<p>He had only told Dream yesterday and he wished he told him sooner.</p>
<p>To be fair he hadn't even realized he's been voided until a week after the accident.</p>
<p>Gods he hated even thinking about it, not that it was his fault if Sam just went with the him none of this would happen-</p>
<p>He was getting sidetracked.</p>
<p>Anyways the ritual to get anyone out of the void required 4 people.</p>
<p>None of which were Bad.</p>
<p>Was he happy about that?</p>
<p>Uh, </p>
<p>He watched from his spot, perched high in a tree as Dream reached his hand into the void. It was odd to watch his whole hand disappear completely and suddenly. The wind picked up wiping around them almost forming a tornado around the four.</p>
<p>It takes him a few seconds before he shouts, "Got him!"</p>
<p>"I'll pull him out on three everyone needs to hold me down in case the void tries to take him back." Dream yells over the wind. Bad could hear the strain in his voice, maybe he should- no they'll be fine.</p>
<p>The three men, (George, Sapnap And Quackity) nod fear evident on their face. </p>
<p>"One, Two, Three." </p>
<p>Dream yanked his arm and something fell.</p>
<p>No not something someone fell.</p>
<p>Clad in green and covered in blood was Sam.</p>
<p>Bad expected something nice to happen like a reunion with his friends, but no the first thing he did was scream.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>There were so many colors. To many.</p>
<p>The colors didn't change? Don't they usually change?</p>
<p>There was sound, voices? Was that his voice?</p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut closed and covered his ears, it was all to much, way to much.</p>
<p>There's shouting, or maybe it's just talking? Whoever’s talking, they sound familiar. But he's too scared to take his hands off his ears, he's afraid. </p>
<p>Someone was touching his hands, why were they touching his hands? They weren’t pulling them, just touching them.</p>
<p>Maybe he could look, just real quick see if someone else appeared in the void, then close his eyes again.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and there was, green and blue, but different kinds of blue, there was a lot of lighter blue but there was some darker blue. There were other colors under the darker blue and, wait,</p>
<p>“Quackity?” </p>
<p>There was his son, in every way but blood, sitting with his knees curled up to his chest holding his hand well staying as far away as possible.</p>
<p>"Dad! Are you ok! Your covered in blood, and you were gone for so long." Quackity had launched at him wrapping his arms around him and forcing Sam's head into his chest cradling it. </p>
<p>"I started a nation well you were gone, and i should introduce you to Karl, he's my finance" Quackity kept rambling about all the things he missed as tears falling down both their faces (Thought Quackity wouldn't admit it).</p>
<p>George joined in sobbing into Sam's shoulder as he hugged him and Sapnap goes to hold his finance along with his pseudo father.</p>
<p>Bad watched feeling like an intruder, he had caused this. Was he the bad guy, no, no way. </p>
<p>Bad runs with no one noticing</p>
<p>Sam stays with everyone noticing</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:L</p>
<p>I half hate half love this so I elected to post it</p>
<p>anyways I'm thinking one more chapter but who knows maybe writter brain will go extra brrrrrrr</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kinda wanna make this multi-chaptered, like of sam getting voided and shit, bc that would be sad, idk if I'd be able to keep it up tho, tell me what y'all think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>